


You Didn't

by bleeeeeeep



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeeeeeep/pseuds/bleeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers for end of season four.  </p>
<p>Sometimes life isn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the ending of season four. Something came over me and I think this is my way of expressing feelings I don't want to talk about. (ewww way too personal) I don't know. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading.

“Stop it.  You’re going to wake Rachel.  And then we’ll have a real mess.”

     Harvey would have knocked on a sleepy-eyed Mike’s face, had he failed to notice the door was open.  He nearly does.  “Tell me you didn’t.”

     He doesn’t even bother to ask how news traveled so fast. “I did.” He should have a smile on his face.  This is supposed to be good news.  He loves Rachel. He does.

     “Oh.” What else is Harvey supposed to say to that?

     “After that speech…” Mike steps out to try and cut down the chance of her hearing, “I can’t wait for something that seems like it’ll never happen. You know what you said to Donna.”

            “I know.”  He’s never seen Harvey like this – hands shoved in the pockets of jeans that rarely see the light of day, shoulders slumped, looking down at the way his feet are shuffling around. 

     Mike puts a hand on his right shoulder.  “You know I’d have said yes to anything you asked in a heartbeat, right?  Before this, before I came home.”  _Before you said words I wanted to hear to her._  Donna is amazing, jealousy is ugly, and life is not fair.

     “I wish I had known.” _I could say the same. I wanted to get married. I want to have a future with you._ He doesn’t want to say that though.  Loving two people at the same time is hard.  Wait.  Hasn’t Rachel noticed the empty space in bed yet?  Harvey almost feels lucky she hasn’t caught them in the middle of this conversation.  Maybe it would be easier if she did. Maybe she would let him have Mike.

     “We opened Pandora’s box, didn’t we?” Mike has a beautifully sad smile on his face.  _In your apartment._ He doesn’t want to say that.  He does not want to remember soft lips that felt like home or needy hands or heat engulfing him.  It feels like yesterday. He wishes that he didn’t wish it were where they were now.  They shouldn’t have, but who could blame either of them for needing someone to hold on to? 

     “We did.  Nobody held a gun to either of our heads.”  He could use a hug right now.  Especially from the man with the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen.  Pupil-sized oceans he could drown in.

     “If somebody had, we’d at least have an excuse right now. A hundred forty six other things…” The fact that Mike remembers something he said from when they first started working together makes them both chuckle.  It lessens the tension a little.

     “Dear god, we’re fools.”   He says ‘we’ instead of just ‘you’ because he never bothered to ask about feelings either.  “I should leave.”  Harvey starts off towards the elevator when a gentle hand holds him back.

     “Don’t. Please.”   Mike’s eyes do more of the pleading than his mouth does.  “Just hold me for a little, won’t you?”

            Who could say refuse?  As soon as warmth finds its way into his arms, everything turns to dust. Empty arms in a dark stairwell.

     Harvey wakes up panting.  He looks next to them to see Mike still there, sleeping peacefully.  It felt so real.  He could hear what Mike was thinking.  It seemed like so much more than a nightmare. _Breathe. It was just a dream._

     His heartbeat and the silence surrounding it tell him that where they are right now isn’t supposed to change.


End file.
